dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasetsu
Rasetsu(羅刹, Lit. "Devilman") is one of the most legendary practitioners of the martial arts in the history of the universe. A powerful human who transcended his mortality and became a god all through hard work and dedication to the philosophy of martial way, he holds eminence as the man who broke down the barrier which seperated humans from gods. For his legendary and mythical might on the battlefield, rasetsu has been acknowledged worldwide as the deadly Demon-Eyes Rasetsu(鬼目羅刹, Oni me Rasetsu), on behalf of his inhuman, demonic fighting capability and behavior during combat. Rasetsu is the last living member of the legendary Kurozuka clan of martial arts masters and has since obtained the reputation of one of the single most despised and hated beings in all of Meikai, due to breaking the line between the human world and the former constantly so as to exact revenge upon those whom have become responsible for the death of his master. A human who has transcended the bounds of mortality, Rasetsu has lived for thousands of years and has slowly, steadily gathered the following, support, and power needed in order to overthrow the martial arts alliance and meikai as a whole. Appearance Rasetsu is a tall, lean, and athletic individual. His height serves as one of the most recognisable aspects about his physical appearance, towering head and shoulders over most fully grown adults in the world, something which frequently demoralizes his enemy when they come into his presence, perceiving his true stature. Rasetsu is an eternally youthful young male whom seems to be suspended in his mid twenties, his signature long and untamed black hair constantly going either untied or, as of more rarer cases, tied back so as to give him a more proper look, as shown when he spent time as a member of the human world under the false guise of a teacher at ryokai academy. His aging process has seemed to have slowed to a crawl, perhaps having ceased completely at this point, due to the fact he had appeared the same way for thousands of years. Rasetsu is an exceptionally tall male who's body is the absolute edge of martial arts perfection, every conceivable muscle of his physiology having been perfectly tempered and sculpted to a state of ultimate definition as proof of his status as a truly martial lord of combat. Personality A false guise of intentional idiocy, perversion, stupidity, and obnoxiousness in order to mask the immense pain and loss he has experienced throughout the course of life. Rasetsu is a no-good, dirty, and perverted individual whom willingly admits that nobody at all should associate with due to his bad influence. He his haughty, selfish, greedy, childish, and foul-mouthed, constantly exhibiting a slovenly dialect with a poor enunciation on his words, saying "yer" and "nothin'" instead of "you're" and "nothing". He constantly uses foul language in casual conversation and is quick to judge, threaten, and make fun of another individual, having literally no real sense of social etiquette or proper behavior at all. If there is one thing that he loves, its women, and he will lie, cheat, steal, and deceive in order to make sure that a woman that he is interested in stays by his side. He is profoundly silver-tongue'd in this regard, and has repeatedly charmed his way into the hearts of multiple women at a time, exhibiting the ability to juggle his relationships with them quite easily. However, in this regard, he is shown profoundly susceptible to karma for his unfaithful actions, something which has repeatedly gotten him humiliatingly rejected by all women whom he was lying to at the same time, multiple times, and has even resulted in some severe injuries which rasetsu himself states are akin to that of "being neutered", amidst a multitude of other injuries sustained. Having broken the line between the meikai and the human world, rasetsu doesn't care for anyone in the latter, or former for that matter, something which may very well contribute to his extremely outlandish and dangeorus, almost borderline mentally-ill personality In addition, he is absurdly loud, annoying, obnoxious, and stubborn, having no regard for those around him and constantly distrubing the peace, something which goes hand in hand with his status as a womanizer. He literally fails to care about the emotions of anyone around him, prompting him to be immensely confrontational when it comes to other men. He is shown to be not afraid of anything or anyone, and has willingly smirked in the face of death. Over all, Rasetsu is an extremely delinquint-like, almost man-childish person whom has refused to ever grow up. Ingeniusly however, this causes all who come across him to completely fail to suspect him as one of the worlds single most deadly fighters, as proof of his underlying deceptive capabilities. Rasetsu does however have some form of compassion and goldheartedness which has been left over from a time where he was more innocent, something which has only served to have been influenced by the involuntary taking in of a few disciples now training under him. He has demonstrated, in rare situations, to willingly throw himself in harms way and put his life and limb at risk without a second though of it means that he can ensure the safety of his disciples or those precious to him, even if he continues to refer to his students as a "pain in the ass". As mentioned above, Rasetsu is a profoundly rude individual. He is not above comitting the most disgusting and vile acts if it means he can get his own way, something which he frequently resorts to. He is a very violent and unstable person, often resorting to violence first in order to solve any and all problems that he comes across. One of his most favored expressions is the middle finger, something which he throws up near constantly to those whom he decides that he doesn't like. As a person with no sense of social etiquette, he not only goes out of his way to make fun of and frighten those of noble status, but enjoys it, being one of his favorite passtimes. The middle finger has since become one of the most telltale signs of rasetsu's personality. Any and all fights which rasetsu gets into are exclusively childs play to him, as he constantly makes fun of, belittles, and humiliates his opponents with casual ease and repeated, rapid succession. However, all of this is but a farce to mask the true underlying personality within, a mask ot hide the true shame and immense self hatred that rasetsu has obtained throughout the course of his life. The deaths of his parents and everyone that he ever loved or considered a friend had a lasting effect on him which cuts deep even to this date. His false guise of cowardice and idiocy is but a coping mechanism to distance himself as far as possible from the previous life that he had lived as well as all memories. The death of his master and first and only love were said to be some of the most influential factors which transformed rasetsu into the monster that he is today, and in order to prevent that monster from surfacing as much as possible, he voluntarily behaves in a fashion which is the exact opposite of what he truly is. Demon-Eyes Personality Rasetsu's curse. In way, this can be described as Rasetsu's "true" self. The exact origin, nature, and cause of this devilish alternate personality is unknown, though rasetsu has been slowly developing this deadly personality throughout the course of his life, starting from a young age and slowly festering, finally awakening to an explosive state in his teen years. It is surmised that the brutal and constant mistreatment of rasetsu on behalf of his father, as well as the constant betrayal and emotional trauma that he experienced underneath his adoptive father were major influences in cultivating and festering demon-eyes rasetsu. If it is vile, disgusting, or downright evil, you can bet that demon-eyes rasetsu indulges in it. A true monster, a demon in every sense of the word, a true sadistic freak, a merciless murderer whom delights in inflicting endless pain, suffering, and trauma upon his opponents, blatantly throwing away any sense of morality and goodheartedness. Demon-Eyes rasetsu has been known to not only violently rip apart the bodies of his enemies slowly, methodically, and enjoy it all the while, but he has cannibalized them on repeated occasion, a true psychopath that makes even the most wicked and evil of the martial arts world reel back in fear, horror, and trepidation. An impulsive murderer who takes a life whenever he feels like it, demon-eyes rasetsu is a true monster in every sense of the word. History Early Life Skills Innate Abilities Grand Supreme Master of Martial Way Rasetsu holds the universal title of The Grand Supreme Master of Martial Way. A title bestowed upon those whom stand at the summit of martial arts and have proven their strength, skill, knowledge, and will is beyond that of even the most powerful and talented of other masters. Time and time again, Rasetsu has demonstrated irrefutable proof of his status as the one warrior above all, having crushed and done away with some of the most powerful and skilled of martial arts practitioners in the universe with casual ease. The title by definition means that there exists not a single being in conceivable creation capable of opposing the user in the realm of martial arts, and that rasetsu's own skill makes even the most powerful and well studied of martial arts legends seem child-like and unimpressive by comparison. Even as a small child, rasetsu was repeatedly acknowledged by his teachers as an extremely gifted and powerful young man, whom on multiple occasions demonstrated the ability to take control of and improve martial arts movements and techniques, even going so far as to teach his own masters in this regard. At a young age, rasetsu obtained a level of understanding, intuition, and talent for martial arts that was such that he elevated the entire concept of martial arts to an entirely new, seemingly unreachable plateau, his strength at this point in time capable of causing powerful gods of destruction to tremble in fear and trepidation before his incredibly powerful fists. Omnicompetent Martial Artist: Rasetsu is regarded by many as "the one true warrior", stating that "i alone have mastered the art of combat". Rasetsu has mastered every single form of martial arts from his era as well as all those passed. Under his hand literally stands every single form of conceivable fighting that has, is, or ever will be devised. Because of this, it is absurdly difficult for even the most powerful and seasoned of combatants whom they themselves may be considered legendary in their own regard to lay even a finger upon him during combat. Rasetsu's extremely martial arts intuitive brain is always putting together new attack patterns and powerful blows in an ethereal and almost mystical fashion, drawing out the most powerful and deadly aspects of a multitude of different martial arts and bringing them together in a single movement, sometimes one as simple as a mere forward hand strike. In addition, Rasetsu has unified every single form of combat in the universe, thus creating a fighting style which is completely and utterly unique to him in the process. To the untrained eye, rasetsu's attacks will seem like any other, when in truth, they have immense priority over the attacks and techniques of others due to the fact that even the most subtle and simply of movements such as a forward jab have thousands of years of constant practice and experience behind them. Upon achieving the atavism of the true warrior, every last bit of martial arts mastery and knowledge obtained by every previous member of the kurozuka clan was "downloaded" into rasetsu's brain and ingrained into the memory of his muscles, cementing his status as the one true master of combat in stone. Rasetsu demonstrates an utterly impossible level of speed, power distribution, and precision while in the midst of combat, capable of fighting back and completely disabling his opponents with only the most casual of movements, most of which are imperceptible to the observer. Rasetsu, thanks to his martial arts mastery, has also obtained the infamy of ending his fights in a single strike, usually before the ever start. Due to the fact that Rasetsu's demon-eyes persona is an extremely dangerous and destructive being, rasetsu is forced to limit his knowledge and roster of martial arts forms to a few thousand at any given point in time, so as to not garner the intense bloodlust of his alternate self which may be caused through performing some of the more barbaric and deadly martial arts fighting styles at his disposal. In addition, it seems that, by virtue of his ungodly talent, rasetsu has never had to work or know struggle when it comes to both combat and obtaining or developing brand new techniques within, capable of shifting his behavior and adapting to any given combat situation at an impossibly fast rate, allowing him to combat any opponent. Every conceivable aspect of combat has been mastered and modified to all new heights by rasetsu, capable of switching through and even fusing striking, defending, blocking, evading, advancing, and parrying all at the same time, overloading the senses and martial perception of even the most well trained of opponents and practitioners of the martial way. Through martial arts alone, rasetsu has shown the ability to perform some of the most ethereal, miraculous, and godlike feats of power and mysticism, the likes of which would be typically viewed as completely unrelated to martial arts and fighting as a whole. This is only a mere manifestation of his mastery of the martial way and the fact that he has elevated it to a standard which far exceeds that of any previous precipice ever brought to the table throughout the course of history. He can quite easily accomplish magical, and out of this world feats which defy the laws of physics and destroy all forms of conceivable logic, without so much as using the sheer level of skill and understanding of martial arts and its relation to all things in the universe. His martial arts prowess is capable of being applied in an immensely wide variety of different forms and manifestations, the most mundane of which are also shown to be the most devastating, as a testament to the level of strength he has obtained. With true omnicompetence in the realm of combat on his side, rasetsu is capable of performing acts of advanced and ingenius combat in the most odd and oustanding of ways and applications, as proof of the growing influence of his predecessor, Kundali, which was constantly growing stronger and stronger within him. With such a level of skill on his side, Rasetsu's martial arts have reached a point where they are no longer bound by the typical parameters and borders which all other martial artists and practitioners of the fist are ultimately held down by and restricted to, casually breaking down those kinds of limitations and soaring ever beyond. Even to this day, rasetsu continues to blow past any and all previous limitations, constantly achieving a higher level of power and strength, elevating the standard of martial arts to an ever higher degree. *'Absurd Striking Force: '''Among the many titles which rasetsu has garnered throughout the course of his long and explosive career as a master of the martial arts, there exists one that stands out just as much as his infamous demon-eyes moniker, that being the infamous and truly terrifying name of '''One-Punch Rasetsu'(1パンチ羅刹, Wanpan Rasetsu). This title, as it is easy to make out, was given to him due to his tendency to end every battle and opponents life without so much as a single, casual punch with no real effort displayed upon his face or body language at all. A testament to te immense striking force behind all of his punches, even in his most casual and held back of states, rasetsu had shown the ability to repeatedly crush and completely demolish all opponents with one strike. Fights against him typically appeared immensely one-sided in the sense that rasetsu never attacked his opponents, only ever allowing them to attack him as he made the maneuvers and efforts in orer to dodge or avoid their blows. Rasetsu himself expresses an extreme disdain at his ability to overwhelm and immediately crush his opponents, and it had gotten to the point where the people of earth had literally believed that rasetsu had the ability to defeat any opponent in a single punch. While this ability has yet to be confirmed, at the very least, rasetsu has obtained the ability to control the striking force behind all of his attacks that he can now refrain from eviscerating his opponents in a single strike. So as to not involuntarily effect the surroundings to the point of inflicting immense, planetary destruction and potentially above, rasetsu limits the strength behind his blows and the extremity of his movements to the bare minimum so as to not involuntarily kill his comrades and enemies alike. Ryukei Bakuken(竜形式爆発拳, Lit. "Dragon-Form Exploding Fist") Rasetsu's signature technique inherited from his master, and the most used of all the martial arts techniques at his disposal. Ryukei Bakuken has become one of the single most iconic and infamous aspects of rasetsu's power, now standing as one of the most terrifying techniques in the known universe. It is said that the dragon fist technique was inspired by ryukei bakuken, though the creator of dragon fist lacked the power and the talent in order to properly replicate it, resulting in an imperfect form. While performing this technique, rasetsu will focus the physical kinetic energy of his attack as well as the mystical ki within his body and segregate his attack force into a series of different bullet-like manifestations which shoot out of his fist and travel into the body of the object or opponent hit by it at the instance of body contact. These bullets are referred to by rasetsu as "fangs" and are verbally announced with each attack. For example, a five fang ryukei bakuken will hit the opponent with five explosive blows after rasetsu's fist has made physical contact with the body of his opponent. This proves to be an exceedingly devastating technique, due to the fact that it essentially allows rasetsu to focus the force of multiple blows into a single attack, essentially forming a sharp, extremely dense and focused "nail" or "spear" of energy which erupts in all directions when making contact with its target. Even rasetsu's most weak and held back of blows are shown to carry a level of explosive force and kinetic energy behind them which is capable of replicating the effects of some of the most destructive attacks in the history of the universe. Naturally, being hit by this technique is nightmarish for rasetsu's opponents, as he can hit his enemies with the force of hundreds, millions, billions of hits in the space of a single blow. *'Mugen Henzai Ryukei Bakuken'(無限遍在竜形式爆発拳, Lit. "Infinitely Omnipresent Dragon-Form Exploding Fist") this is the strongest conceivable manifestation of rasetsu's infamous ryukei bakuken. Achieved shortly after the full awakening of his atavism, rasetsu obtained the ability to completely and utterly transcend all previous numbers and limits of blows that he was capable of compressing into his ryukei bakuken technique, creating the legendary and deadly mugen henzai ryukei bakuken. As the name suggests, the power and number of blows which are unleashed upon the opponents body upon his fist making contact with them are infinite. They will not end or stop until very last trace of the opponents being has disappeared from physical existance, resulting in an enormous, vibrant display of power and explosive force which can be seen from space, trapping the opponent in an eternal loop of explosive force once rasetsu's fist makes contact with their bodies. Master of Qigong: '''Rasetsu is a master of the ancient and fundamental life energy cultivation technique of qigong, having practiced and studied in its way since he was a martial artist from his earliest memory. He has perfectly aligned his mind, body, breathing to a state which surpasses even the highest philosophical level of qigong itself, capable of performing the techniques and teachings within to a level which far exceeds that of even the most terrifying of masters. There are many different applications and powerful manifestations of rasetsu's qigong, though the most commonly used are shown to be the manifestations of his attack force in extremely difficult and complicated manners, typically brought about by nothing but a simple breathing method and a soft clenching of one of his muscles. This can result in him channeling the attack force of his body and kinetic energy into objects in the surroundings, literally causing severe damage and even enormous explosions to occur in his immediate surroundings all through the usage of qigong. '''Katsujinken & Satsujinken(, Lit. "Killing Fist & Saving Fist") Two basic and fundamental concepts of all combat which are typically completely abandoned in favor of raising ones power after obtaining at least a passable proficiency within the martial way. Typically, all beings in the universe rely on this method of strength and increasing their power, however, such a concept is utterly childish and unrefined for a master of rasetsu's level. Martial arts can generally be divided into two groups and philosophical teachings there of; Katsujinken; the lifestyle of assuming the role of the defender, performing arts which use the opponents body and power against them in order to preserve their life and end fights peacefully, and Satsujinken; assuming the role of the attacker, using aggressive strikes, techniques, and raw power to destroy the body of the enemy, taking their life in the process. Rasetsu quite easily obtained an innate dominance over both these fields and their extensive range of techniques at a young age, holding eminence as a combat genius in both fields, proof of which is demonstrated through the vast roster of different powerful techniques and abilities which he has developed in both fields. Typically, one whom enters the world of martial arts and walks the path of a fighter can only ever become dedicated to one of these two philosophical concepts, though rasetsu has made the effort in order to understand both to a transcendant level of knowledge, and thus has obtained the ability to fuse both of the benefits of the katsujinken and satsujinken fighting styles, resulting in a series of entirely new and impossibly powerful arts and techniques the likes of which would be completely impossible to perform in any one of the two art styles on their own, literally having the ability to perform both philosophical concepts within each of his hands at the exact same moment in time should he desire. *'Katsujinken - Seikuken'(, Lit. "Saving Fist - Control of Air Sphere") One of the most basic, yet vital expressions of katsujinken, as well as the first real katsujinken which rasetsu ever learned. Seikuken is the art of interacting with and finding a perfect balance with everything which enters the range of ones arms length. This is performed by rasetsu extending his arms and forming a perfectly spherical barrier of ki around his person which is the size of the diameter of his arms. Anything which enters this sphere is immediately intercepted and redircted by ony of his arms on a seemingly automatic reaction, constantly pushing back and redirecting the attacks of his opponents, making it impossible for them to ever truly hit him or do damage to him, without rasetsu himself ever actually making the effort to fight back, truly a high expression of the philosophical concepts of katsujinken. *'Katsujinken - Muso Tensei'(活人剣無双転生, Lit. "Saving Fist - Nil Thought Rebirth") One of the purest conceivable expressions of the katsujinken philosophy is muso tensei. A technique which rasetsu could only invoke once he knew and experienced true sorrow and sadness. This triggers a state of innate nothingness within his body and allows him to achieve a level of true emptiness, transforming his body into an idle existence. Musou Tensei, being a state where his body has returned to oneness with the universe, means that he has merged with "the great flow" once more. This makes it ridiculously close to impossible for rasetsu to be damaged and hit, due to the fact that his body behaves like water, moving at the exact same point in time as his enemies attack, destroying any and all concept of reaction or movement prediction. His essence also becomes intangible, causing all enemy attacks to harmlessly pas through him. ** Muso Tensei - Senju Kannon(無双転生千住観音, Lit. "Nil Thought Rebirth - Thousand Armed Kannon") A greatly ascended, "true form" of muso tensei, Senju Kannon condenses and drastically expands the unique ethereal energy which surrounds rasetsu's being in muso tensei and composes an enormous monolithic creature shaped like a meditation buddha with thousands of arms behind its back. This may very well be the zenith of possible katsujinken expressions, as it is essentially muso tensei on an absurdly increased scale, so much so that an entire hand of the construct almost dwarfs mountains. The Senju Kannon itself seems to be an enormous object which seemingly has a mind of its own, but cna be freely manipulated and controlled by Rasetsu, whom dwells protected within the extremely dense energy construct. From within, he can control a multitude of different katsujinken and other category martial arts techniques, most commonly expressed through the hand movements of the enormous monolith, potentially using the construct as a focus of his martial will, or bring multiple different concepts and powers together within in order to create entirely new, immensely powerful abilities. As one of the most penultimate manifestations of katsujinken, senju kannon is the ultimate defender, capable of singlehandedly fighting of planetary and galaxian level threats with casual ease. *'Satsujinken - Hachimon'(殺人拳八門, Lit. "Killing Fist - Eight Inner Gates") A rather basic, but nonetheless, extremely effective teaching of the satsujinken philosophy. The Eight Inner Gates are metaphysical phantom organs which limit and distribute the flow and quantity of ki within any one being. Rasetsu has obtained the ability to perform the opening of all eight gates, granting him drastic increases in destructive capacity, strength, and speed. **'Kaimon'(, Lit. "Gate of Opening") **'Kyumon'(, Lit. "Gate of Rest") **'Seimon'(, Lit. "Gate of Life") **'Shomon'(, Lit. "Gate of Pain") **'Tomon'(, Lit. "Gate of Limit") **'Keimon'(, Lit. "Gate of View") **'Kyomon'(, Lit. "Gate of Wonder") **'Shimon'(, Lit. "Gate of Death") ** Hachimon - Ryukei no Jin(, Lit. "Eight Gates - Dragon-Form Invocation") A mysterious technique which seems to be limited solely to Rasetsu's particular Eight Gates. Obtaining this technique at the mere age of 15, Rasetsu literally called down heavenly power from takamgahara, where his high self and predecessor is said to reside. This power took on the form of an enormous, raging dragon of incredible strength and absurd power, descending from the heavens and entering rasetsu's body. This is what is called Ryukei no Jin, and is said to be one of the first real techniques, aside from rasetsu's signature ryukei bakuken, to familiarize him with what is now his spirit animal, the mighty dragon. Due to the power of the dragon dwelling strongly within and coiling around the eight gates, rasetsu achieved a way to maintain the eight gates released formation without putting himself in danger of losing his life, something which had been previously unheard of throughout the the usage of satsujinken's eight gates. Not only this, but the level of power that he could invoke became drastically larger, even by the standards of the gate of death. Use of Modern Styles: 'As mentioned earlier, every conceived form of martial arts is free to be employed and utilized by rasetsu at any given time due to the fact he has simply mastered them all. Naturally, modern and more common martial arts forms are capable of being exploited and used by him to an extent which far exceeds even the most gifted and prodological of practitioners in their realms. *'Tohofuhai Formation(, Lit. "Strongest of The East Formation") Self-Made Art Forms: 'A transcendant, unsurpassable master of the martial arts, Rasetsu has also developed an extremely wide array of different techniques and abilities which serve as manifestations of the immense knowledge and fighting skill which he has gathered throughout his extremely long life and experience in battling against other strong beings. *'Shunkan Sento(俊寛銭湯, Lit. "Instant Combat") A truly terrifying ability which destroys the interval between the moment where rasetsu's attack begins and where it ends, essentially fusing the moment where he attacks and when the attack makes contact with the body of the opponent together, making it the exact same moment in the flow of time with literally no time passed at all. This is shunkan sento, and with it, rasetsu can explode the forces of billions, trillions, zeptillions of attacks and techniques onto his opponents bodies, whether they be simply strikes or extravagant ki attacks, or even fusions of the two and more, it can quite easily be accomplished through shunkan sento. *'Banrai Nagare'(雷ながれ, Lit. "The Flow of All Lightning") Through this technique, Rasetsu devises it so that hitting him as just as dangerous as being hit by him. At the instance that an object makes contact with another, there is an infinitely small interval of time that it takes for the kinetic force within to be transferred to the other. This is how damage and stagger occurs through blows making contact with the body of ones opponents and their own. However, through banrai nagare, rasetsu takes direct control over that force, which behaves like an exploding, violent flow of lightning, and directs it. At the instant that a fist makes contact with his body, instead of allowing the force to travel into his body, he immediately forces it back on the user, sometimes doubling, tripling, massively multiplying the attack force to explode back onto the bodies of the attack, resulting in the inverse effect, resulting in immense and severe injury. The applications of banrai nagare are extremely vast and span over a wide variety of different physical kinetic energy manipulations. *'Genkisho Genko'(精神拳, Lit. "Spirit Cracking Fist") Rather than striking the physical body of his opponents with his attacks, Rasetsu hits and makes contact with their spirits. The spirit is one of the most vital and integral aspects of martial arts, working in constant unison with the mind and body. Through attacking and damaging the spirit, rasetsu has the ability to completely destroy his opponents fighting will and even kill them instantly by destroying the soul of the enemy outright. Typically, instead of physical pain and injury sustained, whilst using genkisho genko, rasetsu's blows will induce immense emotional and mental trauma or hurt depending on how badly he has damaged the soul of the opponent. The effects of him attacking and damaging the spirit of the opponent are eternal and cannot be reversed due to the fact the spirit is a non physical concept. Mukuken(ムーくう県, Lit. "Nothingness Control Fist") One of the highest realms of combat and martial way which can only ever be perceived by those whom have at least entered the realm of the legendary grandmaster, let alone understood. A level of combat which dwells upon a transcendant dimension far beyond the realm of anything as trivial as the physical, rasetsu has obtained consummate mastery of this fighting form, mukukuen, the act of striking and exchanging blows with the opponent without ever moving, a realm beyond the physical. *'Muryu Bakuken'(, Lit. "Emptiness Dragon Exploding Fist") The Martial Will(戦争意志, Senso Ishi) A metaphysical concept beyond the realm of simple ki. The Martial Will is something which exists within the essence of all practitioners of combat, though it is rarely ever perceived or known. However, for a master of rasetsu's caliber, the martial will can quite easily be tapped into and taken control of for his own benefit. The Martial Will, as the name suggests, is a powerful force of mental energy inside rasetsu's psyche which essentially allows him incredible manipulation of interactions and probability. An energy source composed solely of rasetsu's will, this power shifts the tides of battle in his favor by performing a variety of different techniques and manifestaitons. *'Hoko Sosa'(方向操作, Lit. "Direction Manipulation") Manifesting his will, Rasetsu manipulates the very "vectors" of all things within physical existence, allowing him to easily refract and dominate everything and everyone which comes into his presence, so long as they are physical on some level. Attack force, speed, and strength are completely thrown out of the question, as hoko sosa is an ability which simply redirects and perfectly compensates for any given force in order to have it harmlessly refract around rasetsu's body or back towards the attacker. Ameno-Ryu Tenjin-Ken(皇室風天拳, Lit. "Imperial Heaven Style Celestial Fist") The ancient fighting style of The Kurozuka Clan, rasetsu has managed to perfect and complete the infinitely powerful, transcendant fighting style of his kin, ironic, due to his status as the last of his kind. Ameno-Ryu Tenjin-Ken is an extremely abstract and ethereal fighting style which allows rasetsu to embody, control, manipulate, or destroy the very concept of any given existing entity. For example, granting his fist the conceptual power of destruction and applying it to everything his fist makes contact with, even time or space itself, results in those kinds of entities being destroyed outright, allowing him to bring absolute, instant death to beings and high-level idea's such as time, distance, telekinesis, amongst other entities which would otherwise beyond concepts such as destruction and "end". Swordsmanship Mastery It is said that Rasetsu's skill in the way of the sword is on par with his unarmed combat skill. Having achieved the highest realm of fundamental swordsmanship; swordlessness at the mere age of 12, rasetsu has since developed his talent and natural affinity for the blade to an extent where it is said that there is no longer any difference between the deadliness of his bare hands and if he was holding a weapon in them. Movement Techniques Though rasetsu's natural physical movement speed typically serves as enough for him to casually outstrip nearly any given opponent, he has amassed, modified, and created a series of extremely powerful and deadly high speed movement techniques which only serve to compliment and increase the effectiveness of his already devastating array of attacks and techniques. Ki Manipulation Having been aware of ki and demonstrating a talent in its manipulation even while he was in his mothers womb, rasetsu's ability to control, transform, manipulate, and store ki has gotten to the point where he is said to have entered the realm of the gods, capable of performing exceedingly impossible and mind boggling feats of ki manipulation and projection. Dainichi Nyorai Technique The Dainichi Nyorai Technique(大日如来, Lit. "All Encompassing Cosmic Sage Technique") is one of the techniques given to rasetsu, received straight from his predecessor, Acala, the god of martial arts. It is the failsafe which not only equalizes the playing field against nearly any opponent, but allows him to stay ahead of them at all times. The Dainichi Nyorai Technique is a ki consolidation technique which allows rasetsu to focus meta-omniversal energies and destructive forces into his strikes by condensing infinitely huge ki pockets into his body, augmenting all stats without putting the surrounding universe in any real danger due to the fact the attacks are unleashed without raging uncontrollably into the surroundings. Awareness of Hado Kakusei The Hado Kakusei(波動覚醒, Lit. "Wave Motion Awakening") is a metaphysical energy field, a "place" that was first discovered by Genbu, rasetsu's predecessor. Awareness of the hado kakusei was passed onto him with the dainichi nyorai technique. The Hado Kakusei is the place which governs all momentum, motion, and speed in the universe. Through allowing his body to become a conduit for the hado kakusei, rasetsu is granted absolute unsurpassable speed which can allow him to completely obliterate the concept of velocity if he so chooses, at the highest level of hado kakusei invocation. Onmyodo In order to get a better grip over the constantly growing strength of his demon-eyes persona as well as the increasing difficulty that keeping a hold over the latter had been proving, Rasetsu dived into the world of the mystical shamanic and spiritual way of the onmyoji. Originally, this was to seperate the yin of his body with the yang so that he could perfectly close off all existing traces of his demon-eyes self, though, with that essentially accomplished, he went on to develop an extremely wide variety of different spells and magical techniques which stem from his onmyodo mastery. Rage of The Asura The Rage of The Asura(イカリ阿修羅, Ikari no Asura) is a "technique" or rather, a unique and terrifying ability which is passed down through the generations of the kurozuka clan. The rage of the asura, aside from their martial arts prowess, was the kurozuka clans most infamous and deadily power, and that which earned them the status of the most hated family of martial artists during ancient times, ultimately leading several rival clans to team up against them and crush them. Naturally, the rage of the asura is something rasetsu has inherited, but even by the standards of his own clansmen, his particular case has been acknowledged as exceedingly terrifying, frightening, and severe, something which only bolsters his unique demon-eyes personality even further. In short, the rage of the asura grants rasetsu a level of power which is dependant solely on the level of anger which he is feeling at any given time. Awakening of Demon-Eyes Rasetsu's alternate personality and that which has caused him to become the most frightening and hated individual in the history of martial arts. Demon-Eyes Rasetsu is a merciless, methodical killing macine dedicated to destruction and taking lives. The awakening of Demon-Eyes Rasetsu is something that any and all opponents whom have heard of his legend constantly dread throughout the course of battle against him, hoping and fighting with all their might to defeat him before he becomes excited enough to switch over to this alternate and deadly personality. Demon-Eyes Rasetsu isn't simply a change in behaviour, rather, up until this point, he hasn't even been taking the fight seriously, even if he were to fight with all his might and knowledge at the highest possible level. Demon-Eyes Rasetsu is a true genius of combat which makes the default rasetsu seem like a novice when it comes to the application of his techiques and the sheer boost of stats he obtains when switching over to this deadly alternate personality. Eyes of Divine Sight The Eyes of Divine Sight(, Shingantsu) Transformation Rasetsu's transformations are generally either powers that he has discovered laying dormant within the human body, exploited and drawn out to take on a unique manifestation, or something passed onto him by his previous incarnations, all generally being an expression of his enormous martial will. Having no need for meaningless, mindless aesthetics, rasetsu often refers to extravagant transformations as "a pain in the ass", never actually putting in the effort to even name them. Awoken Rasetsu(羅刹目覚め, Rasetsu no Mezameta) The only transformation which rasetsu has ever bothered to truly name, this awakening is is most powerful transformation. The form is shown to be extremely deceptive, in that rasetsu becomes so transcendental in terms of power that he no longer even needs to assume a fighting stance. Instead, his ki is shown to condense around his body and solidify into a unique haori-like robe with a total of six unique magatama jewel shapes below the collar of his neck, indicating supreme enlightenment and a state of godhood. A series of six black spheres of unknown energy, presumably manifestations of the primordial void, solidify and constantly hang behind his back, also forming a unique crescent-shaped shakujo staff in his left hand. His forehead is also shown to obtain a unique plate-like protrusion with two horns jutting out of the sides, his long, wild hair switching from its traditional black state to that of a bright, ghostly and ethereal white which constantly emits a supernatural glow from it. Though not his most powerful state, it is certainly strong enough to seemingly never warrant a higher level of transformation. The true extent of the powers and abilities which are granted to rasetsu while in this form have not yet been disclosed, though he is generally far more powerful than any previous mode. Quotes Behind The Scenes *His physical appearance are based of a multitude of different similar-looking characters, such as Madara Uchiha, Starjun, Midora, Yoochun, Goomoonryong, and more. *Created for a much more mature fanon re-imagining of the Dragonball universe, rasetsu has been through the wringer in a sense. I have tried to adapt this character to a multitude of different fandoms, all of which have either failed or i've lost interest. In the end, i decided this was the best way to go. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters